Hypixel SkyBlock Wiki:Style Manual/Images
To keep images on the Wiki consistent, please refer to this style manual before posting or applying changes to an image. If something isn't mentioned here, refer to the Wikipedia's Manual of Style/Images. In-game screenshots/screencaps Screenshots and screencaps should be relevant to the topic of the page. The quality of these screenshots and screencaps should be taken at the best quality available. When deciding which resolution to use, remember that thumbnails in an article are 300px in width at most, and the lightbox used to enlarge images are 1,000px at most in width on desktop. Avoid using external software, modifications that will change the way the game would look in a default and vanilla configuration of Minecraft. These include: * An FOV other than 70 * Shaderspacks * Resourcepacks * Post-processing in an image-based editor ** Applying an image filter ** Add vignette ** Adding watermarks Avoid upscaling or resizing images in post-processing. Minecraft doesn't support anti-aliasing, and in most traditional image-based editors, upscaling and downsizing will most likely change the way it will look and apply anti-aliasing to a degree that's not true to the game. Minor adjustments that improve the visibility or pull more focus onto the subject without compromising the default and vanilla look of Minecraft are allowed. This includes cropping, removing compression artifacts, removing borders. Renders How to get textures Vanilla items/blocks Most vanilla textures are available on the Official Minecraft Wiki. If you're reuploading images from there, remember to properly include the correct license and attribution. To access game textures, find the .jar file of whichever Minecraft version you prefer, then convert it into .zip and decompress the content. Skins ]] NPCs and head items all use Minecraft skin textures. Warning: the following methods are not endorsed or officially approved by Hypixel, use these at your own risk and stay informed of the Hypixel Allowed Modifications Guide. ;Skin cache Due to the way Minecraft works, it will store all the skin textures information in a folder as a cache as it doesn't have to reload the textures every time. This is located in your assets/skins folder. On Windows, it is: .minecraft\assets\skins On macOS, it is: ~/Library/Application Support/minecraft/assets/skins The skins will flow in as the game load the texture, so it is recommended that you sort the files as Last-Modified, to see the latest file being loaded. You can delete the folder if it becomes too large to find the files easier. Since this is a cache folder, it is completely safe to do so. ;SkyBlock API The SkyBlock API provides all the information on an item when looking at a player's inventory, enderchest, accessory bag, etc. This information can also be retrieved from on-going auctions. This data is a base64 gzipped file, so make sure you have the technical knowledge to decode and decompress it first. For more information about the Hypixel SkyBlock API, visit HypixelDev - PublicAPI ;Modifications Some Minecraft mods will include the NBT tag of the item, which includes the textures information in base64. Decode it then download the texture file from the texture.minecraft.net link. There are also some modifications that will provide a world download, which should include the head item, but no NPC texture. You can open the downloaded world in Singleplayer, and use commands to extract the textures. Example: Place the head item on your feet and use /blockdata ~ ~ ~ {}, or throw the item on the ground nearby and use /entitydata @etype=Item,r=3 {}. These commands are subject to change for different Minecraft versions. Rendering ]] For most use cases, use the Minecraft Wiki: Standardized views. There are only some important notes you need to be aware of: * Head item should be 300px in width and height, with proper padding from sizes to ensure it's properly displayed in Template:Slot and Template:Crafting Table. * Head item should be looking to the right, a representative of the item being in a player inventory (unlike mob heads on the Minecraft Wiki, which faces the left side). * Lighting on head items should be the same as in-game inventory, which is 100% top side, 67% left side, and 48% right side. * Do not apply anti-aliasing. * Transparent image background. If you have the texture of the item, feel free to use the Head render thingy to render the head item. Compression It is recommended that all images uploaded to the Wiki should have lossless compression beforehand. The Official Minecraft Wiki recommends PNGOUT as it's compatible with most operating systems.